


I'm An Angel You Ass

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: Sammy leaves the bunker, and Cas gets adventurous.





	I'm An Angel You Ass

Sam walked down the stairs, eyeing his brother and the angel. They were cuddling on the couch, Castiel’s head on Dean’s lap, Dean petting his hair. He rolled his eyes, it was obvious to anyone that they loved each other. At least, everyone but them.  
As Sam descended, he called out to the boys. “I’m leaving. Won’t be back until tomorrow.” When they heard this, Cas instantly sat up. He had a dark red blush covering his face, and Dean was almost identical.  
“Don’t go on my computer, Dean. I’m serious.” Sammy called, grabbing the keys. He shut the door behind him, and as if by instinct, Dean reached for the computer.  
“We aren’t allowed on the computer, Sam said so.” Castiel told Dean.  
“I know that. I just don’t care.” Dean replied, not missing a beat.  
Castiel knew what he was looking for, as it’s what he always looks for. Porn.  
Cas wanders off to somewhere else in the bunker. Leaving Dean to whatever he wanted.  
Going back to where Dean was, Castiel sat on the couch, leaning on him.  
“I don’t understand this at all, Dean.”  
“I wouldn’t expect you to.” Blank face. That’s it.  
“What are they doing?” Cas asks. He looks up to Dean.  
“Do I need to show you for you to ever get it?!” Dean said under his breath.  
“We could…” Cas said as quietly. Maybe, just maybe.  
“You so sure about that?” Dean never wanted to push him into anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Ever.  
Cas nodded, and Dean dipped for a kiss. They held it for a few seconds before Dean licked and playfully nibbled the angel’s lip, waiting for permission. Cas parted his lips, hesitant, unknowing of what he was actually getting himself into.  
Dean explores Cas’ mouth, not leaving a single place untouched, as he put his arms around Castiel’s waist. When he did this, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer.  
Dean tugged on Castiel’s trench coat, pulling it off carefully, and throwing to an unmarked area around them. He shrugged off three of his jackets and shirts, tossing them away. Cas payed no attention to this.  
Dean broke the kiss, getting air. Castiel was glad to breath again.  
Dean leaned over, kissing along his jaw down to his neck, nibbling in some places, kissing in others. This caused a light moan from Cas. When they heard what happened, they paused.  
“I didn’t mean to do that!” Castiel squeaked.  
“I think it’s cute. Don’t hold back.” Dean smirked. He returned to what he was doing, pulling the angel’s shirt over his head, then doing the same to himself.  
He pushed Cas onto his back, kissing down his chest. He could feel Cas’ erection on his leg, which was positioned in between his legs. As he moved down to suck on his nipple, he lightly made his leg sway. Castiel had his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pressing his nails into his skin, almost drawing blood.  
Before the Angel can do anything, a gasp leaves his mouth as he feels the brunette’s fingers pinching and pulling at his chest. He let out a soft moan as Dean continued to toy with his nipples making them hard and sensitive.  
Smirking, Dean continued to toy with Cas’ chest, thirsting to hear more. He sucked on the nip he wasn’t playing with already, making it hard for Castiel to hold back and stay quiet.  
Castiel grabbed Dean by his jaw, bringing him back up, pulling him to a kiss. This allowed Dean to start undoing Cas’ pants. Once they were off, he started palming Castiel’s erection through his boxers. A small moan left his lips, his body trembling.  
Dean smirked, wanting to make him do this more. He wanted to hear these beautiful sounds more often.  
Castiel pulled on Dean’s jeans, slipping them off, along with his underwear. Dean looked at him, serious.  
“This isn’t fair Cas.” He whispered. “You should be equal.”  
After his (very) awkward statement, Dean ripped off his boxers, leaving Cas completely exposed under him.  
He held three fingers in front of Cas's mouth.  
"Suck," Dean ordered. Cas opens his mouth and allows Dean's fingers to enter. Cas licks and sucks, and when Dean feels like their saliva-coated enough, takes them out. He puts his fingers in front of Cas's asshole, looking down at the angel below.  
“This will hurt, but it gets better, angel.” Dean said, trying his best to sound sexy.  
“Okay, human?” Cas questioned what he had said, not understanding why he said Angel. He is an angel, though. Dean pushed a finger into Castiel’s ass, but he wasn’t expecting the feeling that enveloped him.  
He yelps when Dean inserts another finger. Dean starts scissoring, and Cas bites the armrest.  
When Dean feels that Cas is stretched enough, he removes his fingers and positions his member over the hole.  
Dean reaches into the pocket of his jeans, grabbing a bottle of lube. He lathers his cock with it, making sure it would be okay for Cas. "You okay to go on?" Dean asks. Castiel gives a thumbs up, and Dean enters him. Cas whimpers as Dean moves slowly. Soon Cas's whimpers of pain turns into that of moans and pleasure. Dean takes this as a sign to move faster. He continues to go until he’s ramming into Cas at alarming paces.  
Cas cries out in pleasure as Dean keeps hitting that sweet little spot, and his moans sending Dean closer to the edge.  
“Cas, my god!” Dean yells.  
“Dean!” Cas shouts in pure ecstasy.  
Dean releases inside Cas without saying anything, knowing the angel wouldn’t hold out much longer. This sent Cas shivering as he released unto his stomach.  
Dean pulled out, grabbing for the blanket on the floor next to them, and he layed down next to Castiel.  
“We’ll clean up later. Wanta watch tv?” Cas nods, handing him the remote that fell off the couch minutes before. 

Sam walked inside after he heard them scream, he stood in the doorway for maybe 3 minutes before saying anything.  
“OH MY GOD!”

 

“... why the couch though, come on guys!”


End file.
